


My Happy Ending

by Moonlitgems



Series: Moon's Ermin week 2016 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Beauty and the beast mentioned, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Couples, Disney, Fbomb is dropped, First Kisses, Fluff, M/M, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6995572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlitgems/pseuds/Moonlitgems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's movie/date night and by the luck of the draw they end up watching Disney's Beauty and the Beast.</p><p>(Day6: Disney)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Disney
> 
> I chose to use one of my favorite Disney movies cause Ermin reminds me of it a little. But I'm getting sick so, i'm not thinking clearly, so It might be crap. Dunno, I just wanted to write a bunch of fluffyfluffy fics cause my stories are always so dark. Well, enjoy day 6, guys!

It was movie night in their home and it was Mikasa's turn to draw a movie out of their hat of movies. It ended up being 'Beauty and the Beast', a popular disney movie, one which Eren never had watched before. Since he wasn't into Princess movies as a kid.

They all sat together in the dark. Mikasa above them lying spread out on the couch with her boyfriend, Jean. He felt her hand gently petting his head and playing with his hair absentmindedly, at least, it better have been her or they'd have a problem. He and his best friend, his lover, sat on the floor by the other couples waists, curled under a cover together.

He never believed he would enjoy a 'Princess movie' but so far he actually liked it. Especially, Belle. She was smart and didn't fit the usual mold of the status 'Princess'. Nor was she a coward. Even her love for her father, her family, struck him deeply. At least for a stereotypical character.

He felt his lover shift closer to him and sigh contently as Belle and the Beast spent time together, falling in love. Eren was then acutely aware of the man beside him. Their bare legs touched lightly, fingers intertwined under the covers. Eren kept letting his eyes drift to the man beside him.

Shoulder length fluxen strands of Armin's hair were pulled back by a head band he only usually wore when studying. It gave him the perfect view of Armin's cream colored skin and those. Ocean colored eyes Eren had always liked to stare at.

"Eren, watch the movie." Armin said pointedly without taking his eyes off the screen. Eren simply sighed and turned his eyes back to the television.

As he watched the movie, he couldn't help but think about his relationship status. Armin Arlert, his lover, was his best friend since they were children. They'd grown up together and supported each other through the trategies of losing their families. Though they'd been together since then, it developed into something different than it had with Mikasa.

She was family, his sister, he loved her, but it was different. If someone asked him how, he couldn't say anything more than that. With Armin it was different.

Armin was family, but not his brother, he could never place the position as kids. They always felt closer. He loved Armin but there never was a status to use. Then Armin had confessed and then they became boyfriends, lovers. A status that never came to mind but fit so perfectly.

He heard Armin huffed in amusement at the song that was currently playing out on the movie. Eren wasn't quite sure why he'd laughed but the site of the small pleased smile on the others face filled him with an exciting warmth. Helping him focus on the movie.

"We're a little like them." He heard Armin whisper and Eren laughed. He quietly agreed, knowing that with this sort of movie one could easily relate.

"Minus the Stockholm Syndrome, I hope." He commented getting a chuckle out of the other before he was shushed by Mikasa.

They weren't even watching the movie, so he didn't even know why she tried to quiet them. He could clearly hear the two behind them shifting and there was a lazy kissing noises behind him. Rolling his eyes, he glanced at Armin, who seemed like he was silently singing along with the current song. He smiled sweetly at how cute it was before he kissed Armin's cheek.

"They're practically fucking up there." He murmured into Armin's ear. Armin shifted to look and Eren snorted, nudging him, so he wouldn't.

"I'll turn the television up." Armin said with a wink.

"Yeah, so we don't have to hear Mikasa's horse neigh." Eren said, purposefully louder than a whisper, which he got smacked by Mikasa.

The two then climbed off the couch and left Eren and Armin to watch the movie alone. The two glanced at the screen, pausing the movie, then at the retreating two, who went into Mikasa's room. When the door shut the two faced forward, knowing full well what Mikasa planned to do and wishing they didn't.

"You wanna finish this?" Eren asked not really curious as to how it ended, but anything was better than the thoughts about what the others may be doing. Armin looked at the screen, obviously thinking along the same lines as he was.

"Sure." He said motioning to the couch, silently asking if Eren wanted to move. 

Eren nodded, smiling at Armin as they both jumped up onto the couch, pulling the covers over their legs. Armin stretched his back out before settling into the curve of Eren's side, resting his head on his lover's shoulder.

The two then went back to watching the movie, occasionally commenting on the movie, like a couple of critics.

"He just let her go?" He said, watching as the Beast let Belle go back to her father. "Are you kidding me?"

"He loved her and wanted her to be happy." Armin countered like he understood and Eren look at him with a bit of pain forming in his chest at the understanding look in Armin's eyes. "He's sacrificing himself, so she can be with her family." He added softly as Eren rested his head on the mess of blond lying on his shoulder.

"But, won't he-"

"Just watch, Eren." He did feeling annoyed by the turn of events in the movie but he was content on doing as he was told because Armin's arms snaked around his waist.

"Why can't he just go kidnap her Dad and have the two live with him. I mean, Misses Potts doesn't look married to me. Belle could get a man, a brother, and a mom, all in one package." Eren said, darting his eyes between Armin and the screen, knowing that he wasn't really 'watching'.

"It doesn't work that way."Armin said with a small smile. Eren frowned at that smile. He knew it was childish but he wanted to know why everyone couldn't  live and be happy. It was a kid's movie after all.

"It's a Disney movie, it could happen." Eren muttered crossing his arms, knowing he'd lose, if he fought Armin on the topic of movie plots.

"It won't happen because it's a Disney movie." Armin simply said as the plot of the movie built up to it's climax.

"Fuck, is she serious?" Eren said, realizing it was louder than he intend, especially when Armin chided him with a:

"Eren, you were silent for all the other movies..."

"You do it too." Eren retorted quickly feeling angry at Belle's foolish attempt to prove the beast was good. He knew full well how people react when it comes to fear of things unknown.

"I don't shout." Armin said seeming content with their idle bickering. Eren on the other hand fell silent, wrapping his arm around Armin and huffed at the fight between the villain and the beast.

"Don't do it." Eren said under his breath as Armin shifted closer to his side. 

"He did it." Armin sighed as the villain died. "It's not his fault, though." He added softly.

"I know, but no one listened to Belle." Eren grumbled, hating how the villagers ignored Belle's feelings on the matter.

"Stockholm Syndrome, remember." Armin said with a chuckle.

"Still, if he'd listened to Belle then he'd still be alive, banging with those blonde bimbos with the fake boobs." Eren countered listening to Armin laugh at his obvious attempts at pointing out flaws.

"At least Adam and Belle got their happy ending." Armin said with a sigh.

"Yeah." Eren agreed watching the ending where they danced. "You said we were like them." He said.

"I did." Armin agreed looking up at Eren with a curious look.

"Whose the beauty and whose the beast." Eren asked and with out hesitation.

"I'm obviously the beast." He said, causing Eren to snort.

"Really?" He said, increasingly as he tightened his grip.

Eren thought that he would be more appropriate for the beast. He was considered a monster because of his Titan shifting.

"You'd make a better Belle." Eren said watching Armin frown with the silent question of 'why'. " You're smart and you'd react the same way she did, if I gave you a personal library." He explained watching a mix of emotions to float across Armin's. Face before a small smile

"I don't need a library." Armin said, staring up at Eren contently. He didn't say anything more, he didn't need to. That look in Armin's eyes said 'i have you' and it made his heart flutter.

"I love you." The words slipped from his lips like a breath of air. It left a sweet feeling in his mouth and a warmth inside him that made it feel so right. 

Armin looked slightly startled by the sudden proclaimation but he quickly smiled as though he'd finally seem the ocean they'd promised to see together. He moved forward so their lips were inches apart, still smiling at Eren.

"Love you, too." Armin whispered kissing Eren's lips gently. 

Armin hummed into the kiss as Eren moved to lean into the kiss. They stayed like that for a brief moment before they drew apart.

It was their first kiss as a couple and Eren was sure he'd have done it again, if he didn't hear his audience.

"God, get a room, you're grossing me out." Jean's voice was heard from the kitchen and Eren practically jumped over the couch at him, pissed off because he ruined their moment.

"Says the guy that was spooning my sister the while we were trying to watch a movie!" Eren shouted, watching Jean sputter out of embarrassment, while he listened to Armin laugh loudly at his words.

They might not be living in a fairytale but this right here. Being with Armin, Mikasa, and hell, even Jean...It was the closest Eren had ever felt to a 'Happily ever after'.


End file.
